


let’s be little

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Boy Stiles, Comfort, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, little stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles was having a tough day.Derek could see it in the way he was aggressively chewing on his pen; rubbing his eyes every two minutes; shifting in his seat twenty times a minute; and his heartbeat would spike every now and then for no reason. So, Derek, being the responsible caretaker he was, decided to indirectly put Stiles into little space.





	let’s be little

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d

"Here baby, I brought you a snack" Derek spoke softly as he approached where Stiles was sitting crisscross on the floor in front of the coffee table, pouring every little bit of his energy into that weeks big bad. He had torn himself apart bit by bit to figure out who it was and why it was killing, trying to connect pieces to make a pattern, but he had gotten nowhere and he's losing his mind; Derek could tell. 

"Oh.... um, thank you" Stiles smiled small and halfhearted as Derek set a little bowl of frosted circus animals and an aurora sippy cup in front of him; it was his favorite cup because he loved sleeping beauty and the lid was shaped like a crown. 

"You're welcome, little prince. Hey, you wouldn't mind if I put on a movie, would you?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows as he sank down in front of the entertainment center. 

"Well I actually- um-"

"Hmm, should Daddy put on Beauty and the Beast or Lion King?" Derek asked, staring down at their line of movies, tapping his chin in faux concentration. 

"Um- I think- maybe Lion King" Stiles mumbled, tapping his pen against his papers as he struggled to keep looking at them instead of Derek. 

"I think that's a great idea, baby" Derek praised. He pulled the movie out and slipped it into the DVD player, smirking to himself when he heard Stiles' heartbeat start to normalize. Derek got up from the floor and walked over to the couch, sinking down on it right behind Stiles, his feet planted on either side of the boy. 

"Do you maybe want to sit with me, love bug? Daddy just hates watching movies alone" Derek offered. 

"I- really should finish this, I um- I haven't- I-" Stiles spluttered, his eyes flicking unsurely between Derek's lap and his book. 

"Come on little prince, just until the movie's over" Derek persuaded, his hands already on Stiles' hips, pulling the boy up from the floor. Stiles went pliantly, his body weak in Derek's arms as the older man maneuvered him onto his lap. "That's not so bad is it pup?" Derek whispered. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and wrapped stiles up in it as the beginning song began to play. Stiles hummed something unintelligent as he slid to sit on Derek's left thigh so he could lean against Derek's chest and rest his head on the mans shoulder, his eyes easily finding the tv. 

"You want your Apple juice and cookies?" Derek leaned forward and grabbed the bowl and cup off of the coffee table, setting them in Stiles' lap. "These look awfully delicious, can I have one?" Derek asked, looking up at Stiles' mixed expressioned face. Derek had never had to indirectly drop Stiles, Stiles always went little by himself whenever he wanted to; but today stiles was being stubborn and Derek had to take over. So he was pulling every trick in book. It didn't look like it was hurting Stiles, the boy just looked caught between big and little; wanting to finish his work but also wanting to forget about it. 

Eventually Stiles nodded, picking up one of the circus cookies and offering it to Derek. Derek ate it out of Stiles' fingers, making exaggerated 'nom nom' noises that made Stiles giggle and pull his hand back. 

"Thank you little pup, you're always so nice to daddy" Derek patted Stiles' butt, then smoothed his hand up his back, then a few more little comforting pats to his butt. 

"Der, I wan' my fox" stiles whispered when scar and zazu were having a petty, passive aggressive, 'who was the bigger bitch' contest.

"Okay, you just wait right here and daddy will be right back" Stiles laid flat on the couch and watched Derek leave the room. He didn't know what was happening. One moment he was stressing over how the hell they were going to deal with whatever was killing, and the next moment Derek was putting on Lion King and patting his butt and suddenly the world was going fuzzy. 

Derek came back before Stiles was even aware, his mind solely focused on the movie until Derek was right in front of him. 

"Look what I found, love bug" Derek cooed, scooping Stiles up and settling him in his lap again. Stiles looked up with wide, wavering eyes, struggling to resettle and focus on what Derek was holding. It was the small giraffe that he had bought Stiles when they had first started this new part of their relationship. Stiles gasped, his hands instantly bursting out to grasp the little thing. It's fur was soft and smelled like the lavender soap Derek used to wash their clothes with. Stiles' head went completely blank the moment he set eyes on the giraffe, everything around him slightly more muffled and his thoughts on pause. 

"Where you find him?" Stiles voice was softer and a little squeakier than normal, his cheeks a little more flushed, eyes drooping just slightly; Derek knew. 

"He was in the back of the closet. I found him when I was cleaning yesterday" Derek said.

"Thank you daddy" he whispered small, a big smile and the smell of happiness and contentment filling the spaces where the anxiousness and the anxiety once was. Derek smiled, pulling stiles close to his chest.

"You're welcome little prince"

**Author's Note:**

> I need a fucking nap. I’m sure you need a fucking nap. So let’s all just take a fucking nap please.


End file.
